


What We Know Now

by organasrey (skinman)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Origins, Past, cryptic, hanleia, in fanfic form, tfa theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinman/pseuds/organasrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene, set between Rey's kidnapping and the Millennium Falcon leaving the Resistance Base, in which Han and Leia discuss Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Know Now

“Leia, please will you just listen to me a second?” He followed her, taking long strides to catch up.

“Han, there’s no time. We both have jobs to do.” Her voice was earnest but sympathetic. It wasn’t that she was avoiding him, not this time, but she was a general, and this was a war.

“Just…” Han reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

“Han.” She complained.

“Look, there’s more.” Han paused, unsure of how to proceed. “The girl.”

“The girl?” Leia repeated, analysing Han’s worried features critically. The folds around his mouth and the creases on his forehead conveying a deep-seated discomfort, a type of emotional turbulence she hadn’t seen in him in a long time. “The girl that Ben took?”

“Kylo Ren.” Han corrected, though it pained him. The masked Sith who’d kidnapped that girl wasn’t their son, their son lay deep underneath all that. Han worried Ben was buried so deeply he would never rise above it again. He worried his son was dead.

“She… I know I’m not as good with these things as you or Luke, okay, but…” Han shook his head, placing his hands on his hips, he stared at the ground as he sucked in a deep breath. “She reminded me of someone.”

He had Leia’s full attention now, all sounds of the Resistance preparing for battle faded into the background.

Han continued, “Someone I haven’t seen in a long time.”

“What are you saying?” Leia asked, tentatively.

“She knew all about the Falcon.” Han shrugged, then frowned, remembering Rey’s slip over the parsecs, “Mostly. And about me.”

“Lots of people do.” Leia acknowledged. The stories were well-known now, she was sure it wasn’t unusual that a kid from the western reaches might know a little something.

 Han huffed in response, then said, “Called herself Rey.”

Leia drew back visibly, her eyes growing wider and softer, “That’s impossible.”

“I know.” Han pursed his lips and berated himself, maybe it was all just wishful thinking. His hand slipped from Leia’s shoulder and fell to his side. “Maybe I’m just seeing what I want to see.”

“A body was never found.” Leia muttered, her gaze distant as she regarded those sickening memories. The dead and dying, adults and children strewn out across a ground glittering with water, endlessly still in the racing, heavy wind and piercing rain, a hooded, dark figure stood amongst them, robes billowing. The day the Jedi had fallen, again. This time not to an army, but to a child. Her child.

“Leia, it was a massacre, a lot of bodies were never found.” Han rationalised.

Leia looked up at him longingly, jaw clenched, “Tell me.”

He knew what she was asking, “She was on Jakku with the kid, Finn, flew him out in the Falcon. Fair pilot and mechanic, seems pretty damn resourceful. I like her.” Han said this all with a humorously pained expression, like it was difficult to get the words out.

The corner of Leia’s mouth quirked, “She frustrates you.”

Han smirked, “Like I said, I like her.” He steeled himself, gathering the rest of his response. "Leia... she's the right age. She looks just like her."

Leia’s face quickly fell, “It can’t be her.”

“Hey, it doesn’t matter at the moment.” Han took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. He searched Leia’s features.

“If she’s alive then… that means Ben didn’t kill her.” Her tone was shaky, though she hid it well Han could hear it. “Why didn’t he?” Maybe that was one thing the darkness hadn’t managed to make him do. But then he'd left her on Jakku? He must have wanted everyone to think she was dead.

“I told Maz my suspicions.” Han offered, in order to steer the conversation away from the topic of their son.

“What did she say?” Leia asked, straightening up and regaining her composure to listen, though her thoughts were mostly elsewhere.

Han seemed exasperated as he recalled the conversation, “A load of mumbo-jumbo about destiny and all that crap mostly, but she told me she agrees.”

“She thinks it’s her?”

“She said the kid needs time, she’s not ready for the truth just yet. When we find Luke, he needs to know.” Han said earnestly. 

Leia shook her head lightly, retreating inside herself she reached out to her brother. She’d tried this on a number of occasions since his disappearance, but there was always something hindering her from communicating with him. She did understand one thing, “I think he already knows. I've felt something: a stirring, like something's begun... or returned. If I've felt it then Luke will have too.”

"Leia." Han let out a ragged breath. "I think... I know it's her, and now..." His eyes glinted, his jaw set at the thought.

His wife responded by gripping his hand firmly, "You'll get her back."

"I know."

 

* * *

_follow me on tumblr[@organasrey](http://organasrey.tumblr.com/) im taking prompts! _

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
